feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/Troutslip - Warrior Cat OC
Name: Troutslip Animal Jam Username: Usakiii (Three I's) Discord Username: Usakii#0856 Gender: Male Description: ''' Troutslip is a sweet, soft-hearted, Chartreux tom with a plump stomach, chubby legs and fluffy cheeks and rather potent amber eyes. He's a little bit on the chunky side and with his ridiculously woolly pelt, he looks like a cloud on legs. He's probably one of the most optimistic people to be a nervous trainwreck, this walking furball with the mouth of a sailor is painfully oblivious to his surroundings. Most anything could accidentally scare him due to the fact that he spaces out so easily. Troutslip is enthusiastic and loves to talk, though he almost always ends up going off on bizarre, unrelated tangets. He forgets things easily and often skews his tasks in the most ironic way possible as a form of compromise. Once he takes interest in someone platonically, it's easy for him to get attached and swear loyalty to them, even if he's only known them for ten minutes. As a result, his friendliness and trusting nature are often taken advantage of. He's very emotional on both ends, he will cry over anything and laugh way too hard at something that isn't really funny to begin with. He is ambitious but lacks the confidence and forethought to follow it instead of tackling issues as they surface. This isn't because he isn't trying, he just spends an awful lot of time planning for future events. It just so happens that the things he plans for are irrelevant or he just forgets the more important ones, which presents him the dilemma of having to think on his paws. He likes to think that making "great puns" on the dot counts as thinking on his paws, but I think we all know better. '''Roleplay examples: "You know what? This is the THIRD time you've tried to stab me! You aren't getting this stick back. It's mine now." Troutslip huffed as he tried to batt off the swathes of kits that swarmed underneath his paws, a large stick wedged between his jaws. Bloody little'' gremlins''- how she-cats were so eager to fawn over them was absolutely beyond him. Alright. Maybe Troutslip wasn't exactly the best at kit-sitting duty. Nor was he good at his impulses. But he was a warrior! A brave cat who could defeat all threats! Of course he would be able to handle a little bit of kit sitting. But of course, there needed to be planning. In hindsight, maybe he should of planned the entire thing beforehand before accepting the task from one of the queens. But that simply couldn't do, not when he had to plan for the hunt in two moons! Or when he had to plan for the scent markings in six moons! Of course, those two events were a long way away but it didn't hurt to plan ahead of things. Constant Vigillance was key! Mossballs of water needed to be collected. A dead mouse or two for the older kits to eat. Prehaps more bedding- but that was nothing! It was just an afternoon with some furry gremlins. He could do it! If he could bring down a rouge, then certainly, he could handle a few mere kitte- He couldn't. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Troutslip was instantly tackled by a posse of fluffy, shreking children who began to jump on him like he was just a mosspile. Preffered Rank: Warrior Reason For Joining: I haven't been active on AJCW for a good few years and I've been looking for a good group to join to try and resettle myself back into an active enviroment! How You Found Us: Just scrolling through. Past Groups: It's been a while since I joined any clans, so I really don't remember any of their names or leaders. Sorry. Loyalty Pledge: I, Troutslip, swear to guide protect my clan with my life and guide the pawsteps of others with my actions. Extra: I live in England, so I follow the BST timezone. I'll be active on the discord server if I am unable to join roleplay sessions on AJ, though. Also, just a little bit of an extra fact but for some reason Troutslip has an unhealthy obsession with rocks. No reason why. He just thinks that they're thicc. Category:Blog posts